


Avatar: A New Age - Book 1: Chaos

by JaengMei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bending (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaengMei/pseuds/JaengMei
Summary: The Avatar had slayed the last lionturtle.Approaching it’s corpse she stared into it’s now lifeless eye.“I guess it is me who ended you ancient one.”Setting its body alight a smirk covering her face “And you will burn for 10, 000 more lifetimes."
Kudos: 2





	1. 10, 000 Years Later

The final battle had just begun. The Avatar needed to be stopped.

Or so was hoped by many. An ancient creature said to have made the world, the last lionturtle had decided to come out of its hiding place. Some could not believe that this creature even existed – it was supposed to be a myth. Once they lived amongst humans serving as their caretakers but that time had long since passed and no one remembered.

However, here it was in the sand sea ready for a face off. Even though the lion turtle had untold power the Avatar’s skill in bending was unmatched. Many had tried to stop Avatar Hakai and her reign of terror but failed.

The lionturtle it’s large unblinking eyes held a steady gaze anticipating the Avatar, giving Hakai no indication of fear if it did had any. It stood, a wide gait the size of the great divide.

Avatar Hakai grimaced, her ash black hair blowing in the wind. She knew this would be a challenge. If she beat this creature her name would be cemented in history.

Steadying herself, she prepared for her first attack. But before -

“Avatar.” Spoke the lionturtle it’s loud voice reverberating across the distance.

“It is time to stop. You have gone too far.”

“And what if I don’t want to? This is too much fun!” smiled Hakai.

“I will end you” replied the lionturtle. “But it gives me no pleasure.”

“Sure. Go ahead that’s fine by me!” grinned Hakai again.

***

Stormclouds gathered in the sky twisting and turning. An unusual sight in the sea of sand directed by the hand of Hakai who had called them. Moving her arms in a circular motion the grey clouds joined together in one giant spherical mass – a floating marble. Bringing her arms apart and thrusting one hand forth she launched it at the lionturtle, bursting it like a balloon.

Bracing for this attack the lionturtle released its breath incinerating the water instantly. So hot was the air that it looked like it was dancing.

Angered Hakai, was unsure what her next move should be.

The lionturtle did not give her time to think as it assaulted her. From underneath its feet wisps of smoke unfurled like snakesquid stalking ferretmice. Moving with vicious force like lashes Hakai’s skin felt the burn of each strike. Attacks kept coming pushing her back. She couldn’t see them coming because she did not have a lionturtle’s sight.

“No one burns me. I see you like to play with fire” she cried malevolently attempting to dodge again. Bringing her arms in and projecting outwards she created a walled ring of fire that absorbed the heat of the lionturtle’s smoke lashes.

Again she smiled. As the Avatar she had all the elements now. A jump into the air made her a tower of sand beneath her feet. This time precision was needed. Where would be the best to aim? No doubt its shell would be no good. Too thick. But its eyes? Aim there and the lionturtle would not be able to see.

Releasing her focus she let out a mixed jet stream of water, sand, air and fire from atop her sand tower perch. Hakai’s attack nearly landed but dropped just to the side of the left eye.

One pupil moved to observe the Avatar. The lionturtle was getting ready for something. Gigantic feet stomped on the sand grit carpet, that stretched for miles. Flame currents helped it to rise. A tornado of brilliant colours enveloped it.

No more water… the clouds had run dry in the last attack she’d made. Red seized her vision.

“Take away it’s bending” a voice said in her mind. Vaatu.

“Show me how and it will be a treat!” responded Hakai.

“You think you can? You’re merely a little girl.”

“I won you the world!”

In that moment Hakai had an idea.

She was in a desert. Fire could make blades of glass.

Whipping up a sandstorm with the kick of a foot, sand swirled around her in the air. For miles around and it blurred her vision with a grainy veneer. But her sight was not something she needed.

The ancient one loomed overhead.

Seeing Hakai’s storm the Lionturtle closed it’s own eyes and a white hot flame radiated outward. No glass shards. No glass storm. They were burned beyond that.

How was it so hard to hit? The ancient one was stationery.

Hakai felt a second burn.

Pure anger halted any thinking. Vaatu’s presence took over without her having a say. He controlled her body. Her bending.

Red tinged her vision; Vaatu would ensure victory. You couldn’t lose in the Avatar state. Hakai watched.

The Lionturtle’s face held no discernible emotion.

He willed it and vines sprung up from the ground, brading into rope. Standing a fair distance away at once they latched onto the lionturtle's feet. As one was destroyed another one replaced it; they acted as a pack of Wolves hunted. Another coordinated attack.

Bloodbending. Would the lionturtle be able to resist that?

“Why don’t we try that Ancient One?” mocked Vaatu.

No reply was given. Unable to read minds – guesswork, anticipation was all that could be done.

Vaatu commanded her hands downwards, weighing down the lionturtle’s feet. Through Vaatu Hakai could feel the strain it was taking. Such a colossal creature, it took a lot of energy. Sweat trickling down her forehead own blood mixed in. Pain pounded her head like a sledgehammer. A challenge for Vaatu? He managed to somehow plant the lionturtle’s feet. He did so for several hours, barely maintaining control. Somehow.

At last the lionturtle was too weak and Vaatu let go.

Holding her arms square, fists outward Hakai lowered them and with it brought up a wall of sand. She tensed them compressing the sand until it glowed. Breathing out she supercooled it and glass was left in its stead. Tucking one arm in and bringing the other one upward in an arc-like motion.

A tidalwave of glass was sent at an impossible speed.

It twisted until a spear tip on the wave crest pierced the lionturtle’s near-impenetrable shell. Teeth of glass sank into their prey.

Slicing like a hacksaw the tidalwave continued unaffected cutting through bone and flesh. Glass emerged from the other side stained a deep scarlet.

The Avatar had slayed the last lionturtle.

Approaching it’s corpse she stared into it’s now lifeless eye. “I guess it is me who ended you ancient one.”

Setting its body alight a smirk covering her face “And you will burn for 10, 000 more lifetimes.”


	2. Chapter 1 - Rebel

As she looked out over the cliff’s edge into the depths of the mountains a chill invaded Rinzen’s entire body.

Today they were cloaked in fog giving everything a ghostly white tint.

Meanwhile, the blistering wind gave Rinzen a violent shiver. Howling as it travelled through the mountains it produced an eerie wail. 

Teeth chattering, Rinzen tried to concentrate again. Sitting down she crossed her legs and went into a meditative position.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

So she told herself.

Still shaking she attempted to clear her mind.

Calm washed over her.

This time she hoped it would work. No matter how hard she tried she could not enter the spirit realm she had heard so many legends of.

A dark dangerous otherworld.

But a place where in ages past people had once wandered amongst immortal beings. Rinzen’s mind ambled. Why was she trying exactly? What was she hoping to achieve in all of this? Was it out of curiosity? She certainly craved excitement. Anything would be better than her own dreary existence. Not surprisingly the sky was equally grey to match her mood.

All of her elders hated the spirits. So did everyone really. But then weren’t they supposed to be an extension of the natural world. They couldn’t be all bad could they?

Rinzen tried again. Breathing more deeply this time.

_No distractions._

A foxbird called. Then the leaves on the vines rustled. Shrieking mountains. More. Cold. Wind. Cold. Grouse bird cry.

Putting her hands on her ears Rinzen tried to mute the sounds, whilst shaking her head side to side.

_Great._

That ensured the end of today’s meditation session. Not being able to concentrate never did bode well for meditation. She might have gotten somewhere this time. Or perhaps it was just as well. Soon she’d be expected for breakfast and chores. If she was caught again she risked suspicion. Not many were as open minded as her.

Rinzen stepped down from the little outcrop. Her meditation spot was a little outcrop hidden from view by being located a near virtual cliff face lower down the mountain but main buildings created an overhang that obscured. Cautiously but hurriedly she jumped on rock clumps that stuck out from the mountain. It was a convenient in the sense that they seemed to be placed like little steps that lead upwards and back to where she came from. Her room was in the interior of mountain as were the others of her age in her tribe. A complex of tunnels carved out centuries ago by their ancestors. Should a violent storm or earth shaking happen and they were the most secure by far.


End file.
